Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, most particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving a frame.
Related Art
Data aggregation transmission, which corresponds to one of the typical (or representative) medium access control (MAC) functions of the IEEE 802.11n, configures multiple data frames having the same destination address to a single frame, thereby being capable of enhancing transmission throughput by reducing the size of communication control information. In the IEEE 802.11n environment, as the length of a data frame becomes shorter, the size of the control information becomes comparatively larger, thereby reducing the system throughput. Conversely, the data aggregation transmission method may prevent the decrease in the system throughput, which is caused by a relative decrease in the control information size as compared to the data frame, and, by transmitting individual acknowledgements (ACKs) for each reception frame as a single block ACK via aggregation transmission, the aggregation transmission method may enhance efficiency in channel usage.
Since the data aggregation transmission of the IEEE 802.11n is designed based on the data aggregation transmission of the IEEE 802.11e, the legacy aggregation transmission may be used without any modification, thereby providing network compatibility.